One More Chance
by Addicted.x
Summary: SasuHina. In the past, she replaced him, in the present, she pushes him away and in the future, she’ll forget him. But all he wants is one more chance with her.
1. Past: The New Boy

**A/N**

**Hiya!**

**Ok, for the peoples who wanted me to update my other stories, I'm so sorry! **

**Hehe… I'll update!**

**And for the ones who like Prince or Tennis, I have a new account where I'll write Prince of Tennis stories! RyoSaku!**

**Anyway, here's another SasuHina story, with hints of NaruHina.**

**.**

**One more chance.**

_**In **__**the past, she replaced him, in the present, she pushes him away and in the future, she'll forget him.**_

_**But all he wants is one more chance.**_

_**SasuHina.**_

**.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Chapter 1:** The new boy.

.

"Come on mom!"

7-years-old Uchiha Sasuke tugged at his mother's sleeve.

"Come on!"

Mikoto smiled. "Ok, put on your coat and shoes and then we'll go, Sasuke."

Sasuke ran to the hall and put on his coat and shoes.

"I'm finished!" he yelled.

He heard his mother chuckling. "I'm coming in a second!" she said.

Sasuke waited impatiently for his mother to come and put on her own shoes and coat before they left.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Come on, Hinata. Time for school!"

Hinata's mother watched her daughter put on her coat and shoes while she herself drank up her tea.

When Hinata looked up at her mother and smiled.

"I'm ready, mother." She said with a small voice.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Sasuke was standing with his mother at the school gates.

"Where is Hinata?" Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke, she will come, don't worry." Mikoto told her son.

Sasuke sighed and smiled at his mother.

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around and muttered "Finally." before running to her, greeting her mother, taking her hand, dragged her to his mother, kissing his mother goodbye, and then dragging her to school.

"We're going to our tree house in the forest after school!" Sasuke yelled before disappearing in the school building.

The mothers looked at their children, smiling.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Look, there you have that ugly girl with the weird eyes!"

Hinata fidgeted and looked down at her desk.

School was over and Sasuke left the room to go to the bathroom and told her to stay in the classroom.

And now, there was no one who would protect her.

"S-Sasuke s-says I-I'm n-not u-ugly." Hinata said softly.

"What?" one of the three girls asked.

Hinata bit her lower lip, trying not to cry.

"Ugly girl!" another one yelled and the others laughed.

Hinata was crying.

"Ugly girl! Ugly girl! Ugly girl!" the three chanted.

"She's not ugly!" a voice yelled.

The four looked up and saw a angry Uchiha Sasuke walking to them.

"O- Eh, Sasuke-kun, she was crying!" one said.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! We didn't do anything!"

Sasuke gave his best glare and took Hinata's hand.

"Come." He said and they left.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"-and that's what you should do what they do that again!" Sasuke said and demonstrated.

Hinata clapped in her hands. "But, Sasuke, I can't slap anyone!" she said seriously, her tears now dried.

Sasuke frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because, I don't want to hurt anyone!" Hinata exclaimed. "And if you hurt anyone, you're mean!"

Sasuke huffed. "I hurt all the time." He said. "Am I mean?"

Hinata blushed. "No- no!"

Sasuke grinned and popped a lollypop into his mouth.

He saw something around Hinata's neck.

"You're wearing it." He said.

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"The necklace." He said and showed his.

It was a small key with "Hinata".

Hinata smiled and took out her necklace out of her shirt.

She had a small heart with a lock and "_Sasuke_" engraved in it.

"I wear it everyday." She said proudly.

Sasuke nodded. "Good." He said. "As long as we are friends, you'll wear it, promise?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I promise!"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Days passed, and everything was the same.

They would go to the forest after school, they would play and laugh and when the sun was setting, Sasuke would walk Hinata home, before going home himself.

Until one day.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Ok, children, please quiet down!" their teacher said and the kids shut up.

"This is Naruto, he's new. Say hello, everyone!" the teacher said.

"Hello Naruto!" the children said.

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed when he flashed a smile at her.

Sasuke , who sat next to Hinata, saw this and frowned.

"Naruto, sit down wherever you want, ok?"

Hinata's eyes widened when Naruto walked to her.

"I'm Naruto! What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata." She replied shyly why fidgeting with her necklace.

"Hi Hinata! Can I sit down next to you?"

"Uh-" Hinata said.

"No. I sit next to her." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"The teacher said I could sit wherever I want." Naruto said with a grin. "And I want to sit next to Hinata-chan."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Sasuke." The teacher said. "Please, let Naruto sit next to Hinata and… sit down next to Sakura."

Sasuke glared at Naruto one more time and sighed as he moved away from Hinata.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" the blushing pink haired girl said.

Sasuke ignored her as he heard Hinata's giggle about something Naruto said.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked Hinata when the school bell rang.

"Ah…" Hinata said. "I-I pro-promised N-Naruto-kun I'd play with h-him…"

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and took Hinata's hand.

"Come on, Hinata-chan!" he said. "Let's go eat ramen!"

And they left.

When Hinata glanced over her shoulder to look at Sasuke, she saw him still standing in front of her desk, his head low.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Hey, Sasuke." Mikoto said when Sasuke came home from school. "Where's Hinata?" she was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Sasuke didn't reply and just sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto turned around and faced her youngest son.

"Sasuke-kun, tell me what's wrong." She said as she sat down next to him.

There was a small silence.

"We have a new boy in class." Sasuke began. "His name is Naruto."

"Ok." Mikoto said. "That's good."

"No!" Sasuke shouted with tears in his eyes. "He's stealing Hinata!"

Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't shout, Sasuke."

A small tear trickled down his cheek.

"And don't worry. Hinata is just making new friends. You should do that too, you know?" Mikoto said. "You can't have Hinata forever."

More tears appeared.

Mikoto smiled and hugged her son. "She will come back, Sasuke-kun. She will come back. I promise."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Days passed.

Days turned into a week.

One week turned into weeks.

And still no Hinata.

Every time after the school bell rung, Sasuke would stay in his seat, watching Hinata.

Hoping she would turn to him, smile and ask if he was ready to go the forest.

But she didn't.

So every time after school, he would go home, without first walking Hinata home and train.

But he didn't lose hope.

Because his mother promised him.

She would come back.

His mother promised him.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**A/N**

**Liked it?**

**Loved it?**

**Hated it?**

**.**

**Please review!**

**.**

**xx. Addicted.x**


	2. Past: The New Best Friend

**A/N**

**.**

**Hello!**

**I saw you liked my idea ^^**

**So here is chapter 2 of **_**One More Chance**_**!**

**.**

_**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.**_

**.**

_haha, thanks. here's the new chapter!_

**Hateyou:** _Yeah, this story is pretty much like "aaw, poor Sasuke." and "Oh no! Don't do it, Hinata, dooooon't!!!! " but I hope you still like my story when I finish it!_

.

**blackraven615:** _Yeah, it's not soon, but I did update!_

_._

**Xsugabearx**: _haha, I think everyone does ;)_

.

**XxMaKiTuN3xX:**_ Yeah, me too…_

.

**Ana:** _I hope you like this chapter too… and I actually like the thought that the roles are different; Sasuke missing Hinata instead of Hinata missing Sasuke… it's different, ne?_

.

**Harley944: **_need some tissues? :P_

.

**Lone Silver Angel:** _Yeah it is :D_

.

**Deepxwriterxaboutxeverything:**_ haha, yeah… that reminds me… I have to update my other stories…_

.

**Stains Of Blood:**_ Ah, what kind of forget do you mean? The forget like: Naruto the new kid, Hinata plays with him and __forget__ about Sasuke? Yah… I don't really have an answer to that… I could say that they are just kids but that wouldn't be a good explanation… I just think that Hinata doesn't forget Sasuke (because indeed, she isn't the type of girl that forget her friends, I think) but she sort of pushes him to the back of her head because she found a new friend… is this a good explanation or is it still like forgetting? It is, isn't it? xD_

.

**Animelover00094:**_ ofcoarse!_

.

**Donnabella2k7:** _haha, thanks, and ofcoarse I will._

.

**Otaku4.5: **_Yes, I will!_

.

**Winterkayuga:** _Haha, you make me feel like the story is like "very special" … you just made me blush xD but anyway, have fun with the next chapter!_

.

**Emmeline Creazil**: _Thank you!_

.

**Oi:**_ Yeah, this is a SasuHina story and I hope you like it!_

.

**DarkenedFlower:** _Here's chapter 2!_

.

**Misamisa3:** _Yeah…poor Sasuke…_

.

**Tytychan4: **_well, you no longer have to wait cuz here's chapter 2!_

.

**Kisa Yamashita: **_Enjoy!_

.

**Elizabeth Peterson:** _Ofcoarse I have! :D_

.

**Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl:** _Yes I will!_

_**.**_

**.**

_Italics: Flashback._

**Please, Enjoy!**

**.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter 2**** Past: **The New Best Friend.

.

8-years old Uchiha Sasuke silently watched them leave, the blonde haired boy laughing loudly and talking, and the dark haired, silent girl, smiling softly and blushing hard.

Sasuke stood up; she hadn't come back to him yet and it has been…

One year.

After swinging his backpack over his shoulder, Sasuke stalked outside, trying to ignore the stares and giggled behind him.

He didn't turn around to look at the other girls, no he didn't look at them.

He only looked at Hinata.

She would come back…

His mother promised him.

And he believed her.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

After school he went to the forest, to their-

No.

_His _treehut.

Sasuke sat down on the floor and let his eyes wander and he clenched his little fists.

_Hinata._

Sasuke sighed and climbed down and walked home.

Because…

She wasn't there to play with him anyway.

So why stay there?

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Sasuke, is that you?"

Before Sasuke could say "Tadaima.", his mother called him.

Uchiha Mikoto walked to her youngest son.

"We're moving!" she said enthusiastically. "Your father wants to expand his business in Oto!"

Sasuke's face didn't show anything and his mother's face softened.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She said, this time softly as her face softened and she combed his hair with her hands. "But, your father wants to."

Sasuke glared at the ground and bit his lower lip. "Hn. I don't care." He said softly.

Mikoto was surprised. "And what about Hinata?" she asked.

His lips trembled and small tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. "I don't care." He said.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked up and smiled at Naruto.

"Hi." She said and looked around.

Their teacher had been to the toilet and told them to be sweet little children, and be quiet.

Hinata looked around and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there.

She automatically touched the necklace.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. "Can I look?"

Hinata nodded and took the necklace off, handing it to Naruto.

"S-a-s-u-k-e. Isn't that the guy that sat here?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto grinned. "Is he your boy-friend?" he teased her while giving the necklace back.

HInata blushed hard. "N-no!" she said while unconsciously gripping the necklace. "H-He's m-my b-best f-friend!"

Naruto laughed loudly.

"Naruto, be quiet!" the teacher came in and the class began.

Hinata slipped the necklace in her pocket and looked around one more time.

'Sasuke… where are you?' she thought as her eyes landed on the empty place where Sasuke usually sat.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Sasuke stared out of the window of the tree hut.

He hadn't been to school, he felt miserable.

Sasuke couldn't go to school.

Because that meant saying goodbye.

Saying goodbye to Hinata.

The next day, they would move to Oto.

Away from Hinata.

He bit his lower lip and tears cascaded over his cheeks.

Sasuke briskly wiped them away.

'Stupid Hinata.' He whispered. 'Stupid Naruto.'

.

.

**xx**

.

.

The bell rang, signalling that the school day was over.

"Hi-na-ta!" Naruto called her.

Hinata smiled at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are we going to play at your house again?" he asked.

Hinata blushed lightly. "Ah, ano… I- I can't p-play to-today." She said while fidgeting with her necklace.

"Oh. Ok!" Naruto grinned and ran away. "Bye!"

Hinata watched him leave, so easily, so quick.

'Sasuke would ask why.' She thought and sighed.

Hinata slung her backpack on her back and began to walk, thinking about Sasuke.

'Is he mad at me?' she thought while frowning, trying to find a reason.

Hinata couldn't find anything and looked up.

The tree hut.

Hinata smiled, memories flooding back.

She gently dropped her backpack on the ground and climbed up the ladder.

When she peeked inside, she was surprised to find her best friend, sleeping on the pillows in the corner.

Hinata smiled and climbed inside.

She walked to his side and lied down next to him.

'Just like before.' She thought while closing her eyes. 'Just like before.'

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Sasuke woke up from his nap and looked in the face of a sleeping Hyuuga girl.

He looked at her for a little while. Then, she suddenly shivered.

Sasuke took off his black vest with the Uchiha symbol and put it over Hinata's body.

Accidentally, he touched her hands.

"Your hands are cold." He muttered.

But then he noticed something.

She was not wearing his necklace.

He pressed his lips together and tears pricked in his eyes.

.

"_You're wearing it." He said._

_Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"_

"_The necklace." He said and showed his._

_It was a small key with "Hinata"._

_Hinata smiled and took out her necklace out of her shirt._

_She had a small heart with a lock and "Sasuke" engraved in it._

"_I wear it everyday." She said proudly._

_Sasuke nodded. "Good." He said. "As long as we are friends, you'll wear it, promise?"_

_Hinata smiled and nodded. "I promise!"_

.

Sasuke was mad.

He stood up and walked to the entrance.

There, he took off his necklace while he let his tears go and slung it into the corner before climbing down.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hinata was cold.

She opened her eyes and discovered that it was dark;

And…

She was alone.

Hinata sneezed and sat up, noticing Sasuke's vest on her lap.

She tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows.

When she stood up, she heard something fall on the ground.

She looked down and saw her necklace.

Hinata quickly picked it up and put it around her neck.

She winced from the coldness of the silver necklace.

Quickly, she scanned the hut.

No Sasuke.

Only darkness.

Hinata quickly climbed down the ladder, picked up her backpack and walked home.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Sasuke looked out the window and sighed. Today was the day.

_Hinata looked out the window after her mother left. She was ill, and couldn't go to school._

Sasuke closed his eyes as his father started the car. "Sasuke? Don't you want to say bye to Hinata before we go?" he heard his mother say. He didn't respond, trying to give the impression he was asleep so he wouldn't have to answer.

_It was raining. Hinata bit her lower lip. She didn't like the rain. Because that meant that something bad was happening._

Sasuke heard some soft ticking. It was raining. 'Bye Hinata.' He thought.

'_Sasuke…'_ _Hinata thought._

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**.**

**A/N**

**.**

**Ok, I hope you liked it!**

**So, this is the second part of "Past."**

**Next chapter is the first part of "Present", showing Sasuke and Hinata as 17-year old people.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**xx. Addicted.x**

**p.s. **_**Does someone want to be my BETA-reader for this story?**_


End file.
